onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Legacy Jewel
Legacy Jewel, also known as "Ice Princess Jewel", is a former princess and the captain of the Jewel Pirates. Like many other pirates, her dream is to find and obtain the legendary treasure One Piece. She was born as the heir to the royal family, however, ran away to live a free life. At some point before becoming a pirate, she had eaten the Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Ice Dragon, and also have met and befriended Jenna, who later became her adopted sister. Both of them decided to set sail a few months later, with Jewel becoming a captain of her own crew. She tends to use numerous aliases to keep her identity from being found out so that her maternal grandmother could not find her and force her back into her royal duties, this means her real name is only known to a selective few. Appearance She has a petite but fairly well-endowed body, dark brown hair and pink eyes, and has fair skin. She wears a frilly white blouse with a transparent skirt, and brown knee high boots with short heels. On her head she sports a pair of purple-blue crownglasses. She keeps a choker with a silver bell, as well as a daisy in a vial necklace around her neck, these two accessories she is rarely seen without. Jewel also has a tattoo of her Jolly Roger on her upper back. Noticeable changes with her pupils can occur (due to the side effects of her Devil Fruit) when she is feeling a strong emotion, such as: her pupils dilating when she is excited, aroused, or playful; her pupils slitting when she is unhappy, hostile, or in shock. Personality Jewel has been labeled as "random" by many people, often being happy and energetic at one point then turning serious and grim the next. However she is cheerful whenever she is around other people and would always wear a smile on her face, not to mention her natural clumsiness, this often leads people to believe that she is merely harmless. Her royal upbringing made her a bit spoiled so she loves to be pampered, although she has some self-control and knows when she cannot have something. But in spite of her kindness, patience, and overall bubbly personality, she is actually sarcastic, rude, and slightly sadistic. She will not hesitate to harm her opponents, even if they are her friends, but only within reason. Jewel is a secretive person as she uses multiple aliases to keep her identity from being found out. Her little trust towards others are also a cause for her secrecy, however, she will not keep any honest truth from anyone if it is crucial to the situation. Because of her slight naivety, her mind can be manipulated if she does not see any form of mistrust towards a person. Jewel values faith and loyalty from her friends and, if betrayed, she will show them detachment (perhaps even a punishment) from their treachery. Powers and Abilities Haki Jewel has awakened Conqueror's Haki, however not much is known about how well she is able to use it since she has little control over the ability. Devil Fruit After consuming the Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Ice Dragon, she is able to transform herself into an ice dragon or a hybrid of the form. Her usage of her Devil Fruit is on a different level, as she can transform selective parts of her body into an ice dragon or sprout wings or change her tail with ease. The effect of the fruit has also changed her body temperature to below freezing, but she is not in any way bothered by it. Because of this side-effect she is able to survive in cold climates. Gallery Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captain Category:Female